


101 ways to love you

by Anonymous



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Akemi Homura, from the beginning, to the end [AU]





	101 ways to love you

* * *

1.

They first meet as classmates. She is the new and sickly transfer student, and _she_ is the health representative for their class.

All eyes follow them as she's lead to the infirmary, and ever so conscious, she keeps her eyes on the ground, focused on the set of school loafers belonging to the girl walking in front of her.

The shoes stop, and she stops.

With a lift of her feet, the other girl turns around. Timidly, she raises her head, nervous as her gaze meets a kind smile.

“Akemi-san... Homura, is a rare name, isn't it?”

“...no one, really calls me that… I… don't really live up to it…”

The other girl smiles, hands held together as if trying to contain her excitement, “then, you just have to become someone cool enough, Homura-chan!”

She blinks at the unexpected words.

Become… someone cool?

Is that even possible for someone as cowardly as herself?

The other girl, Madoka, seems to think so.

Madoka grabs her hands, still smiling. “Let's try our best, Homura-chan!”

Hesitantly, she nods her head.

Maybe… even someone like her…

Madoka's smile is blinding, and she feels something stir in her heart.

Maybe-

\

Her legs collapse underneath her as she loses the will to stand.

So even after fighting for so long, and finally leaving the hospital, her efforts are all for nothing.

She's still so very weak, and still just as useless.

Someone like her-becoming someone strong enough to fit the name “Homura” is impossible.

“Homura-chan! Don't give up!”

Her head snaps up at the familiar voice. There's a flash of gold, followed by a piercing pink light. The haziness in her mind seems to clear, and standing in front of her is a girl dressed in a poofy pink dress with matching pigtails. She turns around, flashing an encouraging smile.

“Ka...name-san…?” Her voice is filled with wonder as she recognizes the small figure.

Madoka winks, placing an index finger against her lips, “keep this a secret from everyone else, okay?”

In a daze, she watches as Madoka and another girl face off against the monster that had attacked her.

She is enraptured, watching the short fight.

Of course, Madoka wins.

Eyes shining, she clasps her hands together at the sight.

When the scenery distorts, and she suddenly finds herself back in the real world, Madoka turns to her, holding out a hand.

“Are you okay, Homura-chan?”

She timidly accepts Madoka's hand, and is helped to her feet. Eyes full of wonder, the other girl introduces herself as Tomoe Mami.

They invite her over for tea.

Madoka still holds her hand, and breathlessly she accepts.

Of course she would.

\

It's the first time in a long while when she feels like the ground should open up and swallow her whole.

Mami is dead, and Madoka is-

The small black cat leads her through the rubble, and her breath catches in her throat when she spots her body lying half submerged in water.

“Nno… n-no…”

Heart thumping in her chest, her feet drag as she approaches the figure. “K-Kaname-” she chokes on her words, vision blurring with tears.  
  
Before she can reach her, her legs give out, and she splashes down, knees the first to hit the water.

“W-Why…?” her anguished whisper is left unanswered as the black cat nudges Madoka with its paw.

She bows her head, teardrops falling down her cheeks.

<Would you like to make a wish now?>

Next to Madoka, the small creature called Kyuubi sits with its head tilted.

<If you wanted to, you can save her.>

She finds herself once again staring at Madoka.

With her heart beating loudly in her ears, she pulls off her glasses to wipe her tears dry. She returns the frames to her face, drawing her body up as her eyes flash with determination.

“I… want to go back,” she declares loudly. “But this time, I want to be the one to protect her.”

To protect… my first friend.

For a split second, Kyuubi's red eyes appear menacing, but before she can react, hot pain runs through her body.

She screams, feeling as something buried deep is torn apart.

<Your wish has been granted> Kyuubi whispers.

All too sudden, the pain disappears, and an egg shaped gem appears in front of her. She stretches her hand out, and body shaking, reaches for the purple coloured gem.

Grasping it with both hands, there's a shine of light as it covers her body. The air around her shifts as her clothes change.

She glances down at the heaviness around her arm, only to find a metal buckler now attached.

No one tells her how, but she just knows.

With one hand placed on her shield, she activates her magic, and the gears inside slowly rewind.

Within a blink, she disappears.

Kyuubi tilts its head, scratching its long ears with its front leg.

The small black cat hisses, but Kyuubi only stares back.

<Very interesting.>

Of course, there are no humans around to hear.

/

2.

She's giddy when school finally starts, and before Saotome-sensei can finish her introduction, she makes a beeline straight to Madoka's desk.

“Kaname-san! Let's try our best as magical girls!”

As she smiles, oblivious to the whispers around them, Madoka blushes, ducking her head at this stranger's declaration.

\

They meet Mami after school, and here, she runs into another snag.

Even with magic, she is still weak, and other than her shield, she has no real weapons.

Mami and Madoka exchange worried glances as Homura takes a seat on the floor, breathing heavily after her demonstration.

“...What do you think, Mami-san?” Madoka asks after another moment.

Hand on her chin, Mami hums. “Maybe, if she can find a sturdier weapon…?”

Breath now caught, she nods eagerly as both turn to her direction.

A weapon?

She has an idea.

“Don't push yourself, Homura-chan,” Madoka warns.

She's not. She's just trying to live up to her name.

/

She finds a guide to fashion her own homemade bombs.

Armed with her new explosives, she tags along with Madoka and Mami on her first Witch Hunt.

She struggles to keep her balance on the precarious clotheslines, and squeezes her eyes shut as she dangles several stories above the ground.

Mami and Madoka are nimbly running along the thin wire, and they create an opening for Homura to finally test her skills.

“Homura-chan!”

“Akemi-san!”

She opens her eyes as a golden light twists and stretches, as Mami's ribbons turn into a netted platform that creates a bridge leading straight towards the Witch.

Clamping down on her fear, she jumps, bouncing lightly on the ribbons as she gains her footing.

Mami and Madoka nod to her, and she activates her shield.

She slowly runs across the platform, wobbling slightly as she's still not used to her high heels, but when she's finally underneath the Witch, she reaches into her shield and pulls out one of her bombs.

She hits the switch, and using all her strength, throws it at the Witch.

Frozen in time, the thrown bomb hovers in the air as Homura takes off into a hurried run, wanting to be as far as possible from the point of detonation.

When she's clear of the blast area, her power deactivates, and a loud explosion sounds off behind her, blowing her clothes and hair into a frenzy.

As she runs to the end of the bridge, she suddenly falls as the platform ends without warning. Golden ribbons surround her, lowering her to safety as she lands on solid ground with a clack of her shoes.

A solid object barrels into her, and an excited voice yells into her ear, “you did it, Homura-chan!”

Madoka has her arms wrapped around her shoulders, grinning widely at her first accomplishment as a magical girl.

Madoka's excitement is contagious, and a dazed smile stretches across Homura's face.

\

3.

She proves her worth, and she joins Madoka and Mami as they patrol the streets for Witches and their familiars.

She's slowly growing stronger, and she has hope that by the time the month ends, the three of them will rise victorious against Walpurgisnacht.

The night before the storm, she's invited to Mami’s for her first sleepover. They snack on cakes, and relax with stories even as the strongest Witch starts to make landfall.

She falls asleep next to Madoka, their hands entangled together as they dream.

/

Even though Mami falls in battle, the both of them work together and win against Walpurgisnacht. As they lie on the ground, catching their breath, Madoka suddenly cries out in pain, gripping her soul gem tightly in her hands.

“K-Kaname-san?! What's-what's wrong?” She holds Madoka by the shoulders, but the smaller girl is unable to respond as she screams in pain.

Homura finally catches a glimpse of Madoka's soul gem-it's pitch black.

The sound of glass shattering, and suddenly, Madoka falls limp in her hands. Unable to breathe, she watches as a dark shadow ascends above them, as the Witch, Kriemhild Gretchen is born into the world.

<Oh, she is more powerful than I imagined.>

Homura lifts her head, eyes boring into Kyuubi.

“You… lied to us,” she croaks out.

Kyuubi scratches its ear. <You never asked.>

\\\

Still shaking, she puts on her glasses.

“Kyuubi … lied to us. I need to-warn her…!”

/

4.

They don't believe her, but the one to step up to her defense is Madoka.

5.

She knows how much Sayaka means to her, and activates her magic as the other girls defend against the Mermaid Witch and her wheels of fate.

“I'm sorry, Miki-san…” She presses down, starting the timer.

When time clicks back into place, their surroundings are rocked by a large explosion.

Madoka freezes, watching as flames and smoke engulf the Mermaid Witch(Sayaka).

The barrier slowly fades away, and they find themselves once again in the empty train station.

With one magical girl less.

Madoka falls to her knees, face held in her hands. “Sayaka-chan…”

The area shines gold, and Homura’s eyes widen when Mami's ribbons wrap around her.

“If that's our fate, I'll kill you all before we can become Witches!”

Homura struggles against the bonds, but with her hands tied, she is unable to activate her shield.

Her breath catches as a gunshot reverberates in her ears.

Kyouko falls over, body lifeless as her soul gem shatters into small pieces.

Mami turns the barrel of her gun to Homura, aiming at the soul gem on her hand.

Before she can fire, a pink arrow pierces Mami's soul gem, and surprised, Homura turns just as Madoka relaxes from her attack posture.

The ribbons disperse into a shower of gold dust as Mami joins Kyouko on the cold floor.

Madoka sobs loudly, body pitching forward.

6.

Homura hurriedly reaches for her. “We can still win, Kaname-san! Let's try our best, okay?”

Madoka lifts her head at Homura's words. She hesitates, before giving a teary nod.

Homura smiles, holding Madoka's hands tightly.

Even if they were the only ones left, they'd still win.

//

7.  
8.  
9.

The battle leaves them both exhausted, and they're both on the brink of falling.

Homura smiles as she lies side by side with Madoka, their arms crossed on top of each other as they hold their almost spent soul gems in their hands.

Homura turns to Madoka, still smiling, “Kaname-san… let's tear up this hateful world… destroy it all until there's nothing left...”

Madoka faces Homura, quiet as she mulls over her words. Finally, with tears in her eyes. “Homura-chan, you can go back, right?”

Homura freezes, chest tightening painfully. “...if I could use my magic… but, we’re out of grief seeds… “

Madoka smiles in response. “Ehehe, I lied… I actually have one left…”

Homura stiffens, but there's a light clink as Madoka places a grief seed next to Homura's soul gem.

Eyes widening, Homura is unable to pull away as Madoka holds her hand tightly, letting the grief seed cleanse her soul. “Use-use it on yourself, Kaname-san! Quickly-!”

Madoka is still smiling, “you can go back, right, Homura-chan?” Tears fall from her eyes as she continues to speak, “there are things in this world that I want to save… can you go back, and stop a fool like me…?”

Homura has started crying as she listens to Madoka's request. Heart hurting, she nods, eyes squeezing shut as she agrees to go back, and save her.

“I'll-I'll save you, Kaname-san! I promise…!”

Madoka places her hand around Homura's. “Thank you, Homura-chan. Then… can I also ask for another favour…?”

Homura opens her eyes, heart now thudding in her chest. She hesitantly nods.

“Please… before I turn into a Witch…”

The air stills, and the spent grief seed falls uselessly into the water. Homura's head is now clear, and Madoka smiles at her, tears still running down her cheeks.

“P-Please…”

Homura sits up, voice anguished, “M-Madoka…!”

“You finally called me by my name, Homura-chan…”

Homura shuts her eyes, fingers digging into her palms.

Madoka grits her teeth, but is unable to bite back her scream as her soul gem threatens to break.

With her own loud scream echoing Madoka's, Homura transforms into her magical girl form. She reaches into her shield, and pulls out a handgun.

Vision blurring and hands shaking, she points it at Madoka's soul gem.

10.  
11.  
12.  
13.  
14.  
15.

The gunshot rings loudly in her ears, and seconds later, she crumbles as the tears fall nonstop.

Her hearts hurts so, so much. Her soul gem is almost pitch black, but even as her vision swims, she can clearly see Madoka's red ribbons as they gently bob, half submerged in water.

The gun drops from her grasp, splashing to the ground below. She presses her hands against her chest, willing for the pain to stop.

<What will you do now, Akemi Homura?>

Her hands suddenly relax. She reaches for her shield, and activates her magic.

\

  
16.

She decides to rely on no one but herself.

\

17.

She avoids talking to Madoka the next time around.

/

18.

She saves Amy on the day Madoka had made her original wish.

\

19.

She works with Mami, and then Kyouko to fight against Walpurgisnacht.

“You aren't needed,” she tells Madoka, ignoring how her own heart twists when Madoka's face falls.

/

20.

She tries to convince Sayaka not to make her wish.

21.

She destroys Sayaka before she can attack Madoka.

22.

She offers Madoka Sayaka's grief seed.

Madoka accepts, but quickly runs away to avoid her.

\

23.  
24.  
25.

She loses sight of her purpose.

She saves Amy, and crouches on the side of the road as she holds the small black cat in her arms.

“...Are you okay?”

She lifts her head, tired eyes staring at the familiar girl in front of her.

She closes her eyes, hugging Amy close. “I'm fine,” she murmurs, ignoring Madoka as she worriedly hovers nearby.

Maybe, if she stayed like this long enough, Madoka will eventually leave her alone.

They are strangers at this moment-she has yet to start school, and had only recently left the hospital.

Maybe-

Her breath stops when a hand is placed on her shoulder. Shakily, she opens her eyes. Madoka's uniform is in her eyesight, and reluctantly, she lifts her head.

A familiar smile stretches across Madoka's face. “Would you like to get something to drink?” she asks gently.

Her face crumples as she grips Amy in her hands.

/

26.

She tells Madoka the truth, and though she can see the doubt in her eyes, Madoka nods as if she believes her.

“...Thank you, Homura-chan. You've worked hard.”

Homura stares at Madoka, memorizing her face as life still runs through her body.

For her-she can still fight if it's for her.

She smiles, catching Madoka by surprise.

Madoka's blushing face eases the pain in her chest just a little.

\

27.

Madoka is kind to her, immediately recognizing her as she's introduced as the transfer student.

When the usual students surround her, asking their endless questions, Madoka steps in, offering to lead her to the infirmary.

As they walk side by side, Madoka asks how Amy is doing, and Homura responds with the latest news of the mischievous black cat.

They talk like old friends, and Homura smiles, because it feels like maybe this time things will work out somehow.

/

28.

She stares up as Kriemhild Gretchen’s form covers the sky.

This time, Madoka had made a wish to save her.

The seconds tick by, and her eyes are lifeless as she watches as (Madoka) prepares to destroy the world she so loves.

She grips her shield, and forces herself to activate her magic.

\

29.

She attempts to befriend Sayaka, hoping the four of them will be enough for Walpurgisnacht.

Sayaka ends up dragging Madoka into the fight, and Madoka dies before they can even reach the month's end.

Sayaka immediately turns into a Witch, and she lets her escape, leaving Mami to clean up the mess.

She shuts herself in her apartment until the storm shakes the city, and as soon as it's time, she activates her magic.

/

She misses the first day of school, and on the third day, her doorbell rings.

Curious enough, she rouses herself awake, approaching the door with unsteady footsteps.

The doorbell rings again, and just as she is about to look through the peephole, a familiar voice stops her short.

“Akemi-san? Uhm, my name is Kaname Madoka… I'm in your class… and you haven't been at school… so we've been worried something has happened.” There's a pause, before she tries the doorbell again.

On the other side of the door, Homura rests her forehead against the wooden door. The surface is cool on her skin.

Madoka-is still alive at this point.

She wants to call out to her, and ease the nervousness heard in her voice.

30.

She remains quiet, and eventually Madoka leaves empty handed.

31.

She lowers her body to the floor, tears trailing down her cheeks.

Maybe-it’s all her fault all along.

If she left, would Madoka survive?

32.

When they send the social services to her apartment, they find it abandoned.

33.

With a laugh, she tilts her head up to the sky. Even though she was far away from the epicenter, Kriemhild Gretchen’s form can be seen in the distance.

Hey, Madoka… what did you wish for this time?

/

34.

She approaches Kaname Junko as she leaves to work.

The woman is on high alert as this fragile looking girl steps closer.

Before she can say anything, Homura rattles off a story involving her daughter, and an outrageous tale involving wishes and magical girls.

“Who are you?” Junko asks, hands reaching into her pockets for her cell phone.

She tilts her head, smiling. “No one.”

And in a blink, she disappears.

Junko quickly turns around, eyes searching the perimeter, but finds the area empty save for herself.

Though doubtful, her instincts tell her these words had some merit, and that night, she confronts her daughter who has started to tell lies.

After a bit of prompting, Madoka finally confesses.

Surprised at the truth, Junko grounds Madoka, asking her if she thought her life was so worthless that she would give it up so easily.

Junko is still unable to stop Madoka from leaving the shelter the day Walpurgisnacht arrives.

“Because Mama taught me to be kind, I need to go.”

With a heavy heart, Junko steps aside.

/

35.

She seeks Kyouko first, bribing her with food to convince her to stay in Mitakihara.

“I'll never say no to free food,” Kyouko says, accepting the offer with a wide grin.

As she eats, she squints at Homura, a curious expression on her face.

“So, what's your story?”

She blinks.

Kyouko blinks back.

“Would you like to know?”

Kyouko shrugs, taking a big bite of her hamburger. “Shure, let's hear something interesting as I eat.”

She tells her everything.

\

Kyouko lets out a low whistle. “...that's heavy.”

She nods in agreement.

“Sheesh, I wanted something interesting, not depressing.” Kyouko takes another big bite. As she chews, she hums in contemplation.

Homura is staring at her own hamburger, still trying to muster the will to eat.

A hand reaches out, and Kyouko hesitantly pokes her shoulder, “...want some help?”

Her gaze meets Kyouko's. “I'll feed you.”

Kyouko scoffs, “as if I'm so easily bought.”

The burger in her hands speaks otherwise, but she's relieved to have someone on her side for once.

“..thank you.”

Kyouko shrugs nonchalantly. “Whatever.”

/

Kyouko hands her Madoka. “Sorry, I said I'd help you, but…”

Homura cradles the smaller girl in her arms, expression soft as she gazes at her familiar face.

Kyouko swallows hard, caught off guard as this is the most emotion she has seen from Homura since knowing her.

“It's fine,” Homura murmurs softly. “She is also important to Madoka…”

“Hey,” Kyouko clasps a hand on Homura's shoulder, “the next time you see me, I'll definitely help you. Just do the same thing you did before-I'll believe you.”

Homura smiles a broken and tired smile, “sure, thank you, Kyouko. Good luck.”

Kyouko nods, and wishes her the same.

/

36.

When Madoka wakes, a mysterious magical girl is sitting besides her.

She sits up quickly, immediately remembering Sayaka.

“S-Sayaka-chan?”

“She's gone,” Homura responds, voice flat.

Madoka shakes her head, “n-no! Kyouko-chan-”

“-is also gone.”

Madoka freezes, before tears gather in her eyes.

Homura wants to reach out and hold her as she cries, but instead she remains rooted in place.

After all, Madoka doesn't even know her.

//

37.

She steps out from the shadows, approaching the crumpled body resting against a concrete slab. Blood runs down Madoka's face, and her breathing is haggard-most likely from a few broken ribs.

As she crouches in front of the half-conscious girl, Madoka slowly lifts her head. “You-” she gasps painfully, “please, you-have to stop her…”

Homura looks up, watching as Walpurgisnacht continues to ravage the city, destroying everything in its path.

“P-Please…” Madoka reaches a hand out to her, and Homura gently accepts it.

“I'm not strong enough,” Homura whispers, holding Madoka's hand against her cheek. “The only one who could stop Walpurgisnacht was you… only you...”

Madoka sucks in a painful breath, and though her body protests, she gently wipes the tears from Homura's cheeks. “‘Was?’” she wheezes out, catching the past tense.

The tears fall faster, and Homura stares at Madoka, ignoring the destruction around them. “...I'm not strong enough, Madoka… I'm sorry, I never should have… I can't keep your promise...So-” the words are stuck in her throat, but Madoka can see the light in Homura's eyes is fading.

Just like Sayaka's, right before-

Madoka cuts off the link to her body, numbing the pain. She reaches forward, wrapping her arms around Homura, who stiffens at her touch.

“You've fought long and hard, Homura-chan. You've fought so hard… you can't give up now. Please… don't give up yet.”

Homura feels she can't breathe; she doesn't want to agree, but she just can't refuse when Madoka is the one telling her these words.

38.

“...Okay,” she chokes out. “Just-a little more,” she whispers softly.

Madoka strokes her hair, “thank you, Homura-chan…”

39.

Homura holds her tightly, even after Madoka falls unconscious.

40.

She lays Madoka gently on the ground. She's still breathing, just barely, but it's only a matter of time until her soul gem will break, and Kriemhild Gretchen will be born.

She holds no grief seeds in her possession as she had avoided hunting in this timeline, but she's not sure if they would have even helped as Madoka has already lost too much this time around.

<Aren't you going to fight?>

Ignoring Kyuubi, she reaches into her shield to pull out her weapon.

41.  
42.

She gently kisses her gun, before pointing it at Madoka's soul gem.

\

Aimlessly, she wanders the city, researching the Witches present before Walpurgisnacht will arrive.

If she destroyed them all, would Walpurgisnacht land in a different city? Did the Witches attract it there, or is there something else that made it land in Mitakihara every single time?

She approaches Mami, who warily accepts her proposal that they work together since she has just transferred to the city.

She skips school, and deals with the Witches that directly affect Madoka and Sayaka. As they never get trapped by a Witch, she manages to make it halfway through the month with just her and Mami.

Kyouko pays a visit, and Homura offers her food, just like before.

With most of the Witches subdued, they get careless on their patrols, and one of Madoka's classmates is caught, and subsequently killed.

Sayaka makes a wish, and by the time Homura arrives on the scene, Sayaka has already killed Madoka with her own hands.

“ _What did you do,_ ” Homura chokes out, watching as the blood pools around Madoka's body.

Sayaka drops her sword, and the metal bounces to the floor with a heavy clang.

She starts laughing, “I brought Hitomi back, but she _wasn't_ -Hitomi. Madoka… Madoka…Oh god, w-what have I done?” She collapses on her knees. “Madoka… Please…”

She claws at the floor, the guilt of killing both her best friends eating her from the inside.

Face devoid of emotion, Homura reaches into her shield. If left alone, Sayaka will turn into a Witch before long.

She sighs, grabbing Sayaka roughly by the shoulder to turn her around. She points her gun, and fires her weapon.

Sayaka falls heavily to the floor as Homura lets go.

Her gaze cuts across to Madoka's figure that lies a bit away.

Her shoulders slump.

43.

She activates her magic, haunted by the memories of Madoka's lifeless body lying on the floor.

/

She stays in bed, wasting away as her appetite is nonexistent and the nightmares constantly plague her mind.

\

Once she musters enough motivation to move, she works on autopilot, trying different things in succession, in different order, hoping the ideal outcome will present itself.

44.  
45.  
46.  
47.  
48.

Rinse, repeat.  
Rinse, and repeat.

/

49.

She approaches Madoka randomly, nervous, as she hasn't talked to her in a while.

Madoka looks up, first confused to see her, before she cracks a shy smile. “Hi, Homu-er Akemi-san, did you need something?”

Tongue tied, she opens her mouth, but quickly closes it after.

Madoka smiles, as if encouraging her.

“...would, you like to have lunch together…”

Madoka blinks at the invitation, but beams a second later. “Sure! I'd be happy to, Homura-chan!” The name slips from her mouth, but when it doesn't seem like Homura minds, Madoka decides to be upfront. “Can I call you Homura-chan? It's such a rare name, it seems like it'd be a waste to not use it.”

Her ears are ringing, and she feels like she can't breathe. She remembers this conversation. Her voice is strained as she rattles off her own response, “...I don't really live up to my name…”

Madoka smiles, clapping her hands together, “then, you just have to become someone cool enough, Homura-chan!”

The room spins, and Madoka's panicked voice suddenly sounds very, very far away.

Cool enough? She still hasn't reached that point at all, has she?

“Homura-chan!”

Just how cool did she need to become?

She closes her eyes as she hears Madoka shout in her ear.

Hey Madoka, how cool do I need to be before I can save you?

\

50.

She starts over right from the beginning.

She heals her eyes, and immediately heads to the intersection where Amy lives before the car can run her over.

She heads to the military base, leaving no weapon behind.

She sets up missiles around the city, planting bombs, using everything at her disposal to win against Walpurgisnacht.

She'll defeat her.

She'll-

/

51.

She's not as fast as she used to be, body sluggish as her mind is half useless, always listening to the whispers of the girl she has yet to save.

_it's all your fault._

_why are you the only one who survived?_

_why can't you fulfill your promise?_

She fuels her body with magic and fumes, eating the minimum, drinking the minimum.

She's a failed wisp, arriving at the scene last minute. Mami is one step ahead, glaring as she holds Kyuubi in her arms.

“Are you the one who hurt Kyuubi?”

Sayaka stands in front of Madoka, as if protecting her.

She stares blankly, breathing slowly as she still refuses to answer.

“What do you want, you crazy transfer student!” Sayaka shouts at her.

Crazy?

Is that what she is now?

Crazy?

Her eyes soften as she meets Madoka's gaze.

The smaller girl steps back, surprised, twisting the invisible knife in her chest.

“Leave now, or I can't guarantee your safety,” Mami threatens.

Yes, but you can't protect them.

She sighs, and spinning on her heels, she turns to give chase to the retreating Witch.

/

52.

Again, she arrives too late.

Mami bounds her up in her yellow ribbons, and she remembers the first time Mami had used this power on her.

Madoka had saved her, but this time…

As she meets Madoka's eyes, the other girl turns away in fear.

She stops struggling as soon as they're out of sight.

Madoka-

\

53.

When the ribbons disappears, she falls to the ground, barely able to catch herself as her feet hit the floor.

“Tomoe Mami… you…”

At some point, she has started to refer to everyone by their full names, as if trying to reinforce their memories before she forgets them all.

Unsteadily, she heads through the maze. At this point, Madoka is still alive.

Maybe...

/

54.

She arrives right before Sayaka makes her wish, and destroys the Dessert Wish before she can devour the two girls.

“That's Mami-san's!” Sayaka cries out, face defiant as she glares at Homura.

“... you have no right to this. You didn't raise a single finger to help. Go home,” she coldly says, ignoring how Madoka hides behind Sayaka, “you don't belong in this world.”

55.

They both collapse against each other, mourning for Tomoe Mami.

Homura slinks away into the shadows.

She-also doesn't belong here.

\

56.

Late again, Sayaka makes her wish before she can stop her.

In fact, if it wasn't for Sayaka, Madoka would have been torn apart by the Witch. Accepting her defeat, she can only watch from the shadows as Sayaka spins around, grinning as she shows Madoka her new outfit.

“We’ll show that transfer student what it really means to be a magical girl!” Sayaka declares loudly with a pump of her fist.

Unsure, Madoka stares at Sayaka, “Sayaka-chan, do you think I should make a wish, too?”

Homura feels a stab in her heart, but keeps silent as she waits to hear Sayaka's response.

Sayaka shakes her head, and places her hands on Madoka's shoulders. “Listen, Madoka, I can handle this on my own. Maybe, if I run into something later, you can use your wish in a pinch…? But there's no point now since I know there's nothing you want to wish for.”

Madoka timidly raises her head, “but-”

Sayaka grins, “just having someone to talk to is good enough! And knowing that when the time comes, I'll have someone to back me up…”

Madoka hesitantly nods, “I'll definitely help you then, Sayaka-chan!”

They smile at each other, strengthening their bond of friendship.

Homura watches, already used to ignoring that pain in her heart.

/

57.

She befriends Kyouko this time around. Kyouko, who arrives due to hearing the news about Mami's death.

She feeds her, like usual, and they form an unsteady alliance, like usual.

“So, what's your story?” Kyouko asks.

She turns to her, “...would you like to know?”

Kyouko shrugs “...sure, give me something interesting to listen to as I eat.”

She tells her, but not of everything.

Kyouko lets out a low whistle, “so, Walpurgisnacht is going to appear?”

“I'll feed you.”

“As if I could be bought so easily.”

Kyouko slurps her ramen loudly, chewing her noodles as she thinks it over.

“Sure, I guess. Seems interesting.” A wide grin cuts across her face, “say, Kyuubi mentioned another magical girl recently made a contract. She thinks she can just take this territory because Mami died?”

Homura has already established that she will leave once Walpurgisnacht is defeated, so Kyouko knows she's not a threat.

Truthfully, this girl that looks about ready to keel over with a single push, is not a threat whatsoever.

Homura eyes Kyouko, knowing she always ended up dying whenever she entangled herself with Sayaka's bad luck.

She opens her mouth, spilling out some of the details, hoping maybe this time Kyouko can avoid the death route.

/

58.

This time, she arrives right before Kyouko can put Sayaka into the hospital.

She glances at Madoka, who holds the unconscious Sayaka close.

“What the hell, why did you stop me?” Kyouko glares at Homura, hands bunched as she stomps in her direction.

She pries her eyes away from Madoka, and absently brushes her hair back behind her. “There's no need to waste precious magic on someone like her. There's a Witch to catch.” Without looking at Kyouko, she starts walking away.

Kyouko scowls, stuffing her hands into her short’s pockets, before turning to give Madoka a piece of her mind.

“...You tell that idiot not to bite off more than she can chew. No one's going to be there to save her next time.”

With those words thrown behind her, she follows after Homura, albeit grudgingly.

59.

She wastes her precious magic, retrieving that idiot Sayaka's soul gem.

Breathless, she appears beside Madoka, time resuming as she places Sayaka's soul gem on top of her lifeless body.

Her body shudders, and she takes in a breath as the light around her eyes brighten.

She looks around in wonder, “...Madoka…?”

Madoka collapses against her. “Sayaka-chan!”

Kyouko grabs Kyuubi by the scruff of its neck, “what the hell was that?”

Homura listens with half an ear as Kyuubi reveals the truth.

“We're practically zombies?” Kyouko chokes out.

Homura finds herself once again staring at Madoka.

What will you do this time, Madoka, now that you know the truth?

She sighs.

\

60.

She threatens Sayaka, already at her limit for how much she can tolerate this idiotic girl.

She'll drag down everyone with her at this rate, and the only one left standing to battle Walpurgisnacht will be Madoka.

Just like always.

Before that can happen, maybe some sacrifices needed to be made.

She reaches into her buckler, still debating if she should deal with Sayaka here and now.

Her hesitation gives Kyouko the chance to attack, which gives Sayaka the chance to escape.

“What the hell were you doing?” Kyouko shouts, brandishing her spear in her direction.

Right, Kyouko doesn't know everything, and in this timeline, she sympathizes with the Sayaka who somehow reminds her of herself, once upon a time.

She's so very tired, body fueled only by the magic running through her veins.

She shrugs helplessly.

Kyouko eyes her for a moment longer, before dropping her stance to chase after Sayaka.

Homura continues to stand there as Kyouko leaves her behind.

/

61.  
62.  
63.

It's all becoming a blur.

She confronts Madoka.

She threatens her.

She pleads.

Nothing she says sticks, but somehow, Madoka still remains human even when Sayaka dies, and Kyouko dies shortly after.

She holds Madoka close, only able to do so as the girl is currently unconscious, having been involved with Kyouko’s scheme to try and bring Sayaka “back.”

If only it could have been that simple.

She already knows she has already failed.

She waits for Madoka to wake, before escorting her back home.

Madoka follows after her, not even making a comment that Homura knows where she lives despite never showing her.

As Madoka moves to step into her house, and Homura turns away to slink into the shadows, Madoka suddenly calls out to her.

“...What will you do now?”

She stops, showing Madoka her back. “I didn't need them,” she lies. “I'll defeat Walpurgisnacht myself.”

“Then-!” Madoka steps back as Homura finally turns around to glare at her.

64.

“You aren't needed. Stay home. Stay... with your family.”

Her face is as cold as her voice, and she turns back around, not knowing that Madoka is still watching her, hands clasped together in worry for the supposedly strong magical girl that suddenly appears so small.

“...Homura-chan...” Madoka whispers, but Homura is already gone.

\

65.

It's the final showdown, the day of Walpurgisnacht's arrival.

As the rapid winds whip at her hair, she stands rooted in her spot, surrounded by bazookas and rocket launchers collected throughout the month.

After she expends these, she'll move on to the next set, and then the next, and the next after that.

Just a little more.

Just a little bit more, and maybe-

/

66.

She coughs out a mouthful of blood.

Right, who is she fooling? It was never enough.

She reaches for her shield, but before she can touch metal, she lets her hand fall.

After all this time, after everything she had done, it was pointless.

She'd never defeat Walpurgisnacht.

She has known this for a while, but has been ignoring the truth because she still hoped to be wrong.

But she knows-

She knows she can never defeat her, and she knows she'll never save her.

Her eyes prickle, as the tears freely fall.

“I'm sorry, Madoka. I-I'm still not strong enough. I never-it was useless to count on me-”

“...don’t talk about yourself that way, Homura-chan.”

She blinks the tears away as Madoka steps out amongst the rubble to approach her. Her eyes widen when she sees Kyuubi nearby.

“W-Why are-?”

Madoka kneels down besides her, cutting off her protests as she hugs her close. “Kyuubi told me everything,” she whispers into Homura's ear. “About the wishes, about the Witches…” she pulls back, smiling as she brushes away Homura's tears. “I'm going to save you, Homura-chan.”

Homura struggles, reaching for Madoka to stop her, but Madoka intercepts her hands, holding them tightly.

“It's okay,” she says softly. “I'll save everyone.”

Homura can only watch as Madoka pats her hands, before gently placing them down. She stands to her feet, face determined as she addresses the incubator.

Homura knows she should stop her, but she remains silent as she stares at the familiar back of Kaname Madoka.

67.

The first Kaname Madoka.

68.

The one who had turned away from her when Mami had died, and despite the odds, she had smiled at Homura, before heading to her death.

The flash of light is greater this time, the brightest it has ever been.

In a daze, she watches as Madoka transforms, hair lengthening endlessly, a flowing white dress in place of her usual magical girl outfit.

A goddess, in this world of sin.

69.  
70.  
71.

Madoka draws her arrow back, but her power is not enough to overpower the darkness in their hearts.

She breathlessly waits, body frozen as she watches the darkness consume the new goddess.

“No-no! Madoka-!”

_It's okay, Homura-chan. I told you I'd save you, didn't I?_

_Something like this, won't be able to defeat me!_

Homura gasps as a bright light flashes from beyond the dark. The light expands outwards, engulfing everything in its path.

She squints from the brightness, hand held to shield her eyes, but the dazzling light overcomes her vision, turning everything white.

/

72.  
??  
??  
??  
??  
??  
??  
??

Madoka embraces her tightly, and for once, the darkness in her heart seems to clear.

It's only for a moment, however, until everything comes crashing back down.

“N-No! You can't-that’s!”

Madoka shakes her head, smiling. “It's okay, Homura-chan. It's now my turn to save you.”

She unties her ribbons, and holds them out for Homura.

“Here, this is for you. Maybe-no… we'll definitely see each other again.”

She hesitantly reaches for them, but Madoka is the one to close their gap.

She holds Homura's hands tightly, passing on the ribbons at the same time.

“See you later, Homura-chan.”

She lets go.

Homura reaches for her, but her vision is once again blinded in white.

When she finally opens her eyes, her feet are on solid ground, and she recognizes the abandoned train station.

She chokes back a sob, drawing her hands to her chest, but stops when she feels the smooth fabric against her fingertips.

Her eyes prickle.

“Madoka…” she whispers softly, ignoring the commotion of Kyouko and Mami beside her.

They'd meet again... wouldn't they?

\

??

This new world is the same, yet at the same time, is not.

To live the same life without Madoka is impossible.

To see the same sights without her is unbearable.

She's trying-she's trying her best, but-

//

??

<So, that is how we will capture this goddess of yours. Thank you, Akemi Homura. This way we will be able to prevent the destruction of the universe. Without your insight, gathering energy would have been that much more inefficient.>

She screams silently, as the incubators continue to pour all their accumulated grief into her soul gem. Her soul is a bottomless well, absorbing everything it touches.

<I wonder what kind of Witch will you become?>

If they had emotions, the incubator would sound gleeful, excited at having a new toy to play with.

(Homura) has already faded from consciousness.

\\\

??  
??  
??  
??

She stares across the rooftop in wonder.

She's a newly transfer student, but she has already gained friends, and has successfully joined their group as the newest magical girl.

Everything is going well.

Too well.

“Homura-chan, do you want a piece of karaage?”

She lifts her head as Madoka holds out her chopsticks, offering her a piece from her lunch.

“Kaname...san.”

“Hm?” Madoka smiles, tilting her head.

Homura blinks, but realizes Madoka is still holding out her chopsticks. “S-Sure,” she responds, sliding her own bentou over.

Madoka gently places the karaage on top of her rice.

“Would-” Madoka looks up, and Homura continues, “... you like something-in exchange…” her voice trails off as her shyness catches up.

Madoka beams at the offer. “Really? Can I? I thought your food looked good too, Homura-chan. Are you sure?”

She bobs her head up and down eagerly, eliciting a small laugh from the other girl.

“Then…” Madoka’s eyes dart around Homura’s bentou, before finally stopping on the rolled omelette. “Can I really?” she asks, hesitating.

Homura nods again, “yes, of course.”

Madoka smiles, “thank you, Homura-chan.”

She expertly plucks out a piece with her chopsticks, and then settles down besides Homura, taking a seat next to her. Madoka nods to Homura’s bentou, and after a moment, Homura catches on, and grabs her piece of karaage.

They look at each other, nodding, before they both take a bite.

“Mm! This is so delicious, Homura-chan!”

Homura pauses, pushing away that wave of nostalgia, “this is also very good, Kaname-san.” She swallows her mouthful. “Did you make this?”

Kaname grins, puffing out her chest, “my Papa- er my dad taught me! He makes the best karaage in the world.”

Homura smiles softly, showing her agreement by stuffing the rest of the karaage in her mouth.

“Maybe we can exchange recipes,” Madoka suggests suddenly. “Ahh,” she places a hand to her cheek, “that omelette was so good, Homura-chan. I wouldn't mind eating it everyday.”

Blushing, Homura looks down at her bentou. “...if, you want, I could teach you,” she murmurs softly.

Madoka grins, opening her mouth to agree, but the both of them jump in surprise when heavy arms wrap around their shoulders as Sayaka pushes herself in between them.

“What's this? Madoka, are you already cozying up to the transfer student?” she teases, looking from Madoka, to Homura, grinning as both their cheeks flush.

Homura looks away, but Madoka pouts at Sayaka.

“That's because all Sayaka-chan has been talking about lately is Kyouko-chan. Once I get Homura-chan on my side, we'll be on even ground against you two.”

Homura blinks, lifting her head at Madoka's strange words.

Sayaka frowns, “I don't only talk about Kyouko-”

“Hey, Sayaka, I can have this, right?”

Sayaka quickly lets go of Homura and Madoka, glaring in Kyouko's direction. “That's mine! Hey! You have your own bentou! Ah! Put that down!!” She scrambles to save her lunch from Kyouko's clutches.

Homura and Madoka glance at each other, before sharing a laugh.

“Mami-san, why didn't you stop her!”

Mami continues to calmly eat her bentou. “My, you reap what you sow, Miki-san.”

“Aghh! What does that even mean!”

Madoka leans closer to Homura, “if, you're still offering to teach me, I'll gladly accept, Homura-chan.”

Homura blushes at their distance, but nods in agreement. “O-of course, Kaname-san…”

“Then…” With eyes twinkling, Madoka raises an index finger to her lips, “keep this a secret from the others okay? We'll surprise them with our skills.”

Lost in a daze, Homura nods again.

A secret?

Where had she heard those words before?

//

??

Right. It was all too good to be true.

It had to be, because that's just how it always is.

How had she fallen?

Even after promising Madoka-

Is that all she was capable of? Of breaking promises?

She doesn't know.

But, she raises her head, peering at the sight before her.

Of course Madoka is in the forefront, the one to lead the way to save her.

Her expression grows cold when she realizes she can't be saved, not when the incubators are still plotting to use her as a means to capture Madoka.

Maybe, it's finally her turn...?

After all, she has been waiting for this moment all this time-

\

??

This new world is a replica of the old, with bits and pieces filled in with magic, and whatever else haphazardly assembled as her memory is hazy after so many timelines.

But the important thing is, Madoka is here.

Kaname Madoka, who lives with her parents, Kaname Junko, and Kaname Tomohisa, along with her little brother Kaname Tatsuya.

Sakura Kyouko is also here, living with Miki Sayaka. They are the cute juniors to Tomoe Mami, who dutifully watches over them as their senpai.

Even Momoe Nagisa is here, able to enjoy all the cheese she wants.

It's the ideal world... for everyone but herself.

She stays in the background, supervising over the world as Madoka lives her life.

Yes, this is how it should have been all along.

She smiles, ignoring the girls that whisper around her, their black dresses clashing against the bright sun.

This-

//

??

Dark circles are found under her eyes. She can't sleep-who knows what will happen if she lets herself fall unconscious.

She has already had to rewind things how many times, and her power seems to be weakening with each clap of her hand.

Is Madoka wakening?

Sayaka always glares at her, before she blinks stupidly, memories erased a second later.

But lately, even that's not enough.

The earring clipped to her ear tends to run away.

And the giggles of the girls around her are growing louder.

Madoka-

As long as Madoka is happy, she'll endure.

As long as-

\\\

Her hand shakes, making the tea cup rattle as she tries to pull off an image of tranquility.

The sun shines down brightly, but her face is gaunt, emphasized by the dark circles under her eyes. Her once immaculate uniform is stained, dyed with the remnants of tomatoes thrown from the whispering girls.

She sips at her tea carefully, but the liquid is tasteless and neither hot nor cold.

Her grip on reality seems to be weakening, and she stares, half dazed as Sayaka approaches her, somehow already transformed into her magical girl outfit.

“You Devil!” Sayaka shouts loudly, swords now brandished in her hands. “Are you happy with this twisted world you have created?”

She narrows her eyes, less than gentle as she sets her cup down.

Is she happy?

Was she really asking her that, after this long?

Even after all this time!

Is she happy?

The anger deflates, and she slouches over.

Was she ever happy…?

With a bit of force, she claps her hands, vanishing from sight.

Sayaka blinks, head turning in confusion.

“...where am I?”

//

She grips her head tightly, pulling the fabric closer.

“Si-silence! I'm-” Her teeth rattles in her mouth, body shivering with an invisible coldness that only she can feel.

The girls continue to surround her, whispering, laughing, dancing as they continue to chant.

No matter how many time she banishes them, they eventually find their way back.

Of course they can never leave, because they are a part of her.

She grits her teeth, biting down hard enough to draw blood. “Leave!” she shouts, and they disappear.

It's a brief respite, and she breathes heavily, blood dripping down her lips, droplets falling to stain the white sheets below.

She is not like Madoka, whose sacrifice was to save everyone.

She is-

Who is she?

\\\

The teacup is warm in her hands, and for once, her thoughts are clear as she samples the tea, letting the familiar taste soak in her mouth.

The darkness in her mind is ever present, but today she feels _good_ -

With a start, she doesn't notice the figure approaching her until a shadow passes overhead, blocking the sun from her eyes.

She squints.

Her breath hitches, and the cup falls from her hands, dishware shattering on impact.

Madoka smiles sadly at her, arms hidden behind her back. “ _Homura-chan_.”

How long has it been since she has heard that voice speak her name?

She presses her hands against her ears. She doesn't deserve to hear her, speak to her. She shuts her eyes-or even see her.

Why-!

A gentle touch on her face makes her open her eyes in surprise.

“Let me see you, Homura-chan. It's been too long, hasn't it? Come, stand up so I can see.”

And though her body resists enough that she's shaking, she is unable to stay seated as she follows her heart.

After all, Madoka had requested it.

Madoka-

She stands up slowly, lead away from the shade of the parasol as Madoka pulls her over with one hand.

“Mm, those circles are terrible looking, Homura-chan,” Madoka states, hand on Homura's chin as she evaluates her face.

As if drawn to Madoka's warmth, Homura leans closer, pressing her face against Madoka's hand.

Madoka laughs softly, and before Homura can react, Madoka wraps her arms around her, pulling her in close.

“I missed you too,” Madoka whispers softly into her ear.

Homura still resists, body stiffening as she realizes that Madoka has finally awakened.

Then that meant-!

Madoka pulls back, hands cupping Homura's face. She is not smiling however, and Homura shrinks at the stern expression on Madoka's face.

“...I'm very angry at you, Homura-chan.”

It's a comical sight, the Devil being scolded by the Goddess.

The girls surrounding them are laughing, and Homura's face burns with shame.

Madoka's eyes soften. “...but, thank you, Homura-chan. I know you did everything for me…” she frowns, “always for me…”

Her heart is still fragile, and just one wrong move will shatter the remnants. Tears gather at her eyes, as she interprets Madoka's words as confirmation to her failure.

Of course, she has failed.

Isn't that how it always was?

A selfish girl like her, could never become anything more than that.

Madoka gently wipes the tears from Homura's eyes.

“That's not true,” Madoka tells her softly, as if reading her mind. “You didn't fail. You saved me. You were thinking of me.” She smiles, “you… definitely live up to your name, Homura-chan.”

They are the words she has always wanted to hear. She shuts her eyes, unable to hold back the sobs.

Even so, what good would it do her if Madoka still remains fated to live as a goddess all alone?

“I'm not alone,” Madoka whispers. “All the magical girls-past, present, future… they are with me. You… should've been here, too.”

Homura flinches. This is her sin to bear; she has already accepted the consequences.

After all, it had been her selfishness in the end.

Such a sinful life, had to be punished.

She bows her head, awaiting her judgement

“Homura-chan… please lift your head.”

She obediently does so.

Madoka smiles at her. “It took a while... but, there's someone I want to introduce you to.” She turns around, pulling someone forward, making her stand in front of her.

It's a young child, dressed in a white one piece dress, clutching a flower in her hands. Her pink hair, tied in pigtails.

“...do you know who this is?” Madoka asks as Homura stares.

Her face slowly grows warm.

The last of her familiars.

 _Love_ , has finally arrived.

100.

“This is Ai-chan,” Madoka introduces her even though Homura knows who she is.

After all, she is the embodiment of everything she loves about Madoka.

She represents all the sides of Madoka she loves.

Every single Madoka she has adored.

Beyond embarrassed, Homura stares at Ai, wondering why she is here, why _now_.

Madoka is still smiling, “Ai-chan told me everything, Homura-chan.”

Hearing it said starts a panicked sweat to trickle down her back.

Of course, she has always loved Madoka, but has never actually told her.

After all, someone like her-how would she even know what love was?

Madoka gently nudges the girl forward. “Go ahead, Ai-chan.”

Ai-chan takes a timid step towards Homura. She peers up at her, shy, as she slowly presents the flower in her hands.

Homura stares at it blankly, but when she glances at Madoka, she's encouraged with a small nod.

Hesitantly, she reaches for the offered flower.

As her hand wraps around the gift, light wraps around her, expanding, and exploding into wings of dust.

“This, is my response, Homura-chan,” Madoka murmurs softly.

Their surroundings fade, and the fabricated world around them disappears.

Stars twinkle in the night sky, and the horizon of Earth can be seen in the distance.

They once again stand in the same place after Madoka had made her final wish.

Homura blinks, finding herself dressed in a flowing dress, black, a contrast to Madoka's white.

It is different than her Devil outfit, and the wings behind her are no longer jagged, no longer broken.

Madoka steps forward, only to lean her forehead against Homura's.

“My wish was to save everyone,” Madoka whispers, “and this included you too, Homura-chan… every single last magical girl… There's no way I would regret that.”

Homura's eyes widen when tears appear in Madoka's eyes.

Madoka places her hand on Homura's cheeks. “...but, you're no longer a magical girl, Homura-chan.”

Homura blinks.

Of course not, she had told the incubators, hadn't she?

She was a Devil-

Madoka smiles as the realization finally hits.

“I wished to save everyone, and that is my burden,” Madoka says softly, staring into Homura's eyes, “but... there's still the issue that the incubators may interfere, just like they did when I tried to save you, Homura-chan…”

Homura swallows heavily as Madoka's eyes are now half closed, a slit of gold visible as they stare straight into hers.

If Madoka hadn't been holding her head, she would've run away a long time ago.

“...what did you wish for, Homura-chan…?” Madoka's voice is soft, low.

Heart hammering in her chest, Homura gulps nervously. Mouth dry, she responds after a long pause, “I… wanted to protect you…”

Madoka's eyes bore into hers, “... ‘I wish to go back, but this time I want to be the one to protect her,’” Madoka recites.

Homura nods, heart twinging at the painful reminder.

“We can't go back anymore, Homura-chan...” Madoka tells her.

Homura nods again.

She knows.

In the world without Madoka, her shield no longer worked.

“...but-I still need someone strong enough to protect me,” Madoka finishes.

Homura stares at Madoka, face full of confusion.

“I told you my answer, Homura-chan,” Madoka tells her, tilting her face close. “...will you accept it?” she whispers, her soft breath tickling Homura's skin.

Homura's eyes widen almost comically. Madoka casually moves her arms to rest on Homura's shoulders, hands clasped together behind her head.

It's a weak hold she has on her, and Homura can easily break free if she wants to.

If, she wanted to.

Madoka keeps a small gap between them, firmly establishing their boundaries, and confirming that Homura will need to move closer if she wants to accept.

But-

How can someone like her-

“Homura-chan…?”

Madoka's confidence seems to falter as Homura takes far too long decide.

Madoka had told her she knew, and understood, and has accepted her.

Would someone like her really be enough?

She looks again, evaluating Madoka, who stares at her, unsure, as she waits for her response.

There's slight pressure against her back, and she looks over her shoulder as Ai smiles at her widely.

The doubt eases from her mind as she's reminded of the girl that she has fallen in love with.

101.

She leans forward, closing their distance, meeting Madoka's lips with her own.

Madoka smiles as Homura accepts her feelings.

They pull apart, both with fresh tears in their eyes.

“Then…?” Madoka whispers.

Blushing, Homura nods silently, not trusting her own voice.

Delighted, Madoka presses Homura closer, bringing their lips together once more.

“Mmph-!"

Eventually, Madoka grins, pulling back to stare at Homura's dazed face. “Thank you, Homura-chan. It seems even after all this time, I still have to rely on you…”

Homura shakes her head at her words. “I swear I'll protect you, Madoka. I promise…!”

Her face falls as she has her own doubts she can keep her promise.

“I know you will, Homura-chan.” Madoka gently cups her face, brushing the tears from her eyes. “I'll be in your care from now on…”

Homura dips her head, expression turning shy, “I-I'll be in your care too…”

Madoka smiles widely, hugging Homura tightly. Homura leans into her touch.

It's been so long since she's felt so warm.

If this is a dream, she hopes to never wake up.

As if sensing her thoughts, Madoka pulls back, only to pinch Homura's cheek.

“Does that hurt, Homura-chan?”

Homura nods, feeling the sharp pain on her face.

Madoka can still see the doubt in her eyes. “That's okay, Homura-chan, we'll take this one day at a time. As long as you're here with me.”

Something still holds her back, and she stares at Madoka, afraid to voice her question.

Madoka leans in close, resting her head on Homura's shoulder. “...of course I'll miss them, but I knew the consequences once I decided on my wish. And, I was able to stay with them for just a little longer because of you.” She smiles brightly, thinking of her family. “I'm satisfied, with the precious time you gave me. But, it's about time I returned. Will you follow me, Homura-chan…?”

Homura hugs her tightly. “...To the very end.”

If Madoka accepted her, then she didn't need anything else.

Madoka laughs softly into her ear. “Then… let's go, Homura-chan.”

“Okay, Madoka. Let's go.”

With a flash of light, their figures disappear.

The world is restored to normal, and all memories of Kaname Madoka and Akemi Homura are erased from the universe.

All that remains is the mystery that is the law of cycles, an existence that continues to save the magical girls once they expend their last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't exactly follow canon, and also I made stuff up. Thanks for reading! Keep it a secret from everyone, okay? ☆


End file.
